


Bullheaded Women

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Worship?, Breasts, Consensual Touching, Erza's Cake, F/F, FTLGBTales, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Making Out, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, not too graphic, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: It's not every day you find two of the most stubborn people you know making out in the guild kitchen.WWTDP Week 1: Prompt Stubborn





	Bullheaded Women

Mirajane and Erza butted heads from just about the moment they met. The nicknames they called one another weren't the nicest, nor were they very creative most of the time either. Over the years the two would put aside their differences, though their rivalry would intensify now and then.

It came as quite a surprise when after years of being rivals, the two lovely women would come out as a couple. Well, to say they came out would be a lie, they were caught making out in the back room behind the bar by Lisanna.

Lisanna was so surprised to find Erza pinning her older sister to the nearby wall that the younger woman dropped the tray she'd been holding onto the floor. The sound of glasses breaking and the metal tray caused Mira and Ezra to jump apart, both roughly the shade of Erza's hair.

Mira would smile and fix her dress before turning to look at her younger sister. “Hi, Lisanna,” Mira smiled.

“Uh, what did I just walk into?” Lisanna asked, her blue eyes wide.

“Mira and I are together, Lisanna,” Erza said as she turned her gaze onto the younger woman.

“I-uh I can see that, but why here of all places?” Lisanna asked.

Mira would smile sheepishly. “I may have challenged Erza, to a kissing contest?” she asked with a soft giggle.

Erza would have one hand on Mira's dress clad hip, and the other on her own as they stood side by side. “It's nothing bad, she was just about to lose though,” she said, smirking at her girlfriend.

“I was not!” Mira said, a pout on her pink lips as she turned to look at the smirk on Erza's face.

“Just admit you love it when I pin you to the wall,” Erza said.

Mira's cheeks would turn a slightly darker shade of red. “I will not admit defeat so easily!” she said, pulling away from Erza and allowing her lips to twist into a playful smirk. “You and I both know you enjoy being dominated by me just as much as I may or may not enjoy being dominated by you,” she finished.

“Be that as it may, you two really ought to not make out here in the kitchen,” Lisanna said, she'd have walked towards them to grab the nearby broom to clean the floor with.

“Where's the fun in that?” Mira asked, looking at her younger sister.

“Seriously, sis?” Lisanna asked, shaking her head as she knelt down and picked up the largest of the glass shards before sweeping the rest into the small dustpan she had.

“I'm always serious,” Mira said.

Erza would laugh a bit. “You are pretty serious a lot of the time, that much I will admit,” she said.

“You two are two of the most stubborn women I have ever met in my entire life,” Lisanna said, her tone jovial.

“At least we're not as bad as some of the other people in the guild,” Mira said.

“Oh really, like who?” Lisanna asked.

“Lucy and Loke have been pretty bad, they were caught in the girls' bathroom together the other day,” Erza said.

“Oh my gosh, are you serious?” Lisanna asked.

“She is, her and I caught them together in the bathroom,” Mira said. “Though it did seem like Lucy was trying to escape at one point...Loke pinned her to the wall,” she'd let out a giggle.

“I doubt Lucy tried escaping myself,” Erza said. “She likes him as much as he does her, she was just too stubborn to admit it,” she finished.

“You two are the epitome of stubborn. I swear if you look in a dictionary for the word 'Stubborn' it would have your pictures there next to the definition,” Lisanna said while shaking her head.

“Maybe so,” Mira giggled. “At least we'd be immortalized in a way that wasn't due to massive amounts of destruction,”

Erza would laugh. “Yeah, no kidding,” she said, shaking her head while laughing.

“Yeah, I know,” Mira said. “You've almost destroyed the guild hall more than once because something happened to your strawberry cake,” she finished, looking at Erza with a smirk on her lips.

Erza would blush. “Well, I really happen to like strawberry cake, that's all,” she said.

Mira would shake her head and giggle a bit. She'd grab Erza by the hand and begin heading out. “Alright, Lis, you keep an eye on the bar. We're heading out,” she said.

Lisanna would salute Mira and wave. “Have fun you two!” she said, waiting until they were out of sight before letting out a sigh. At least now she knew her sister was happy.

“What shall we do?” Mira asked as she walked out of the guild hall holding Erza's hand still.

“We could go get some strawberry cake from the bakery,” Erza said, her eyes sparkling. She really liked that cake.

“We could...Or, I can make you a cake myself,” Mira said, smiling at Erza as the other woman's face lit up happily.  
“Really? You'd do that for me?” Erza asked she was all but vibrating with happiness. The idea of her favorite kind of cake being prepared for her by her lovely girlfriend made her heart soar.

“You're really cute when you get all excited,” Mira said.

Erza would stop bouncing on her feet and pout at Mira. “I'm not cute, I'm the epitome of a badass,” she said, causing Mira to giggle.

“Just because I say you're being cute doesn't make you any less of one, dear,” Mira said through her giggles.

Ezra would keep pouting for a bit before she'd laugh softly. “I'm just being ridiculous aren't I?” she asked.

“Just a bit, but that's one of the many reasons why I love you,” Mira said.

As they walked they'd pass many people they knew, and many they didn't. People they knew were those like Gray and Natsu who were seen holding hands and walking down the street eating ice cream.

Mira would unlock the front door when they arrived at her place, and open it before walking inside followed by Erza.

“Your house always has a nice homey feel to it, I love it,” Erza said, smiling after she kicked her boots off and followed Mira deeper into the house.

“Now, do you really want cake, or would you rather have me?” Mira asked, turning to face Erza with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Is both an option?” Erza asked.

“Well, they could be...but which would you rather have more?” Mira asked, her tone dipping towards a sultry whisper more than a normal talking tone.

Erza would tug on the front of her shirt collar briefly, once she'd dismissed her basic chest plate and left herself in the soft clothing underneath. “I-I uh...I would um...” she began.

Mira would giggle and walk forward, her hands reaching for Erza's own. Once she held them she'd lead the scarlet-haired woman to her bedroom.

Erza would follow Mira, their hands clasped together while the two walked. “Don't we have to worry about Elfman coming home?” she asked suddenly.

“Not at all, he's on a job right now and will be gone for a few days,” Mira said.

The two would arrive at Mira's bedroom, the white-haired woman opening the door and walking inside followed by her scarlet-haired lover.

“It's been a while since we did anything here,” Erza said as she looked around the room and inhaled the soft scent that lingered within that was just so Mira.

“Are you smelling the air again?” Mira asked with a giggle, though it was slightly muffled due to her removing the undershirt from her dress once the dress itself was pooled at her feet.

“I always do when I come here, I don't know how to describe what it is I smell other than saying it's so...you,” Erza said, she'd look at Mira and her cheeks would flush lightly as she took in all the bare skin of the pale beauty that was her lover.

“Are you going to undress, or do you need help?” Mira asked as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, removing the aforementioned clothing and tossing it to the side to be forgotten for the day.

“I uh, I can undress myself, yeah,” Erza said, she became easily flustered when the two were alone, it never lasted long, but it happened.

Mira would giggle softly once more. “There you go again, getting all cute and flustered on me,” she said.

Erza would shake her head and undo the side of her skirt, allowing the cloth to fall down to her feet, she'd be quick to remove her shirt as well, leaving her in her undergarments.

“You're beautiful no matter how many scars you have, just a reminder,” Mira's voice rang out as Erza tried to hide one of her many scars.

“I know, scars are the proof that I was strong enough to survive,” Erza said, looking at Mira with a smile. The white-haired woman would be totally bare and on the bed in the room, she lay in a semi-provocative position and crooked her finger at Erza taunting the scarlet-haired woman to step closer.

“Come on love, I don't bite...unless you ask me to,” Mira said, her lips twisting into yet another smirk.

Erza would remove the last couple bits of her own clothing before she'd walk over and crawl onto the bed with Mira. Her calloused hands rubbing the soft skin of the other woman's legs, up to her thighs and over her belly. “You're gorgeous,” Erza said.

“I'm glad you still think so,” Mira smiled.

Erza would slide her hands up to Mira's breasts and she'd grab the soft mounds gently. Her fingers would roll the nipples of the other woman as well as tug them gently, eliciting soft moans from the woman beneath her. “I love having you at my mercy like this,” Erza whispered, sliding up so she knelt over Mira slightly, her hands still on the other woman.

“A-I ah..know,” Mira moaned, she'd bite her bottom lip as she felt Erza's hand slide down towards her core. “You make me like this,” she finished before a rather loud moan would be torn from her as she felt a finger sink within her body. Her hands would clench the blankets that lay below her.

“I'm glad I can make you like this, just as you're able to do to me,” Erza said, smirking as she began moving the finger she had withing Mira in a teasing fashion.

“A-Ah no, not slow!” Mira all but demanded. “No teasing, that isn't fair!”

Erza would chuckle and add a second finger to Mira's core, rubbing softly and slowly as a means to drive her partner over the edge. “I'm not teasing you, love,” she said, pulling her hand back before tickling Mira's inner thigh with her fingertips.

Mira would gasp and let out little giggles from some of the tickling. “A-ah h-hey no fair!” she said, squirming due to the tickling.

“All is fair in love and war, Mira,” Erza said with a smirk before she'd slide her fingers back along Mira's core. She would use her other hand to play with one of Mira's breasts again, gently tugging the nipple as she pleasured the white-haired beauty.

“E-Erza!” Mira called out softly as she was taken over the edge by her scarlet-haired lover's talented fingers. The feeling of her core being touched in such a gentle manner coupled with the tugs on her breast sent her spiraling over the edge. She'd lay back, her legs slightly spread as the scarlet-haired woman remained seated between her thighs.

“Mmm, I'm so glad I get to see you come undone like that, love,” Erza said as she licked her fingers clean once she removed them from her girlfriend.

Mira would slowly scoot to the side, and Erza would move to lay beside her. Erza would wrap her arms around Mira and hold the other woman close as they basked in the afterglow of their activity.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
